Gravity
by csandralea
Summary: After a one night stand and heartbreak with her long-time crush and packmate, Jacob, Cheyenne turns to her best friend for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** If you didn't know, this is a sequel to the one-shot Impossible (.com/stories/16975618/impossible-jacob-black-one-shot-for-csandralea). I do not own any of the characters except for Cheyenne and her father. Also, you can visit Photobucket to see banners and images for this story. (.com/albums/ab157/ohsnapitscassandra/Gravity/)

* * *

Gravity: Chapter 1

* * *

Day 1.

I was still sitting in the driveway, staring at the little house in front of me. I had been crying all day, ever since this morning when Jacob told me. When he told me that I, Cheyenne, who had stood next to him, admired him, wanted him, ever since I had first laid eyes upon him, was not the one for him. I wasn't his soul mate.

He had said it so casually, and then he just left. He turned around and walked away from me. And even as I stood there with my heart shattered on the floor, I could only think about how perfect he was. What had _I_ done wrong for him to not want me? Surely there was a way we could be together? He didn't have to tell her. _Her_. Who was she, anyway?

Once I registered what was going on, I made a bee line for Kim's house. She opened the door when I knocked, saw the tears rolling down my cheeks, and hugged me. She let me cry without asking any questions. That's the kind of friend she was. And that was what I needed. I didn't want to tell anyone what had happened between Jacob and I that night in the meadow. It was too personal. They didn't need to know.

After a good hour of soaking her shoulder with my tears, I finally managed to give her a brief outline of what had happened, under the solemn vow that she would not tell anyone, not even Jared, her _soul mate_. I suddenly hated the word. It was all because of this stupid imprinting that I couldn't have him.

I sighed and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat. My dad wasn't home from work yet, so I had the house to myself. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed upstairs to my room. My eyes were puffy and sore, and my head was starting to hurt. I didn't think I could cry anymore, but then I saw a photo on my vanity. It was of the whole pack, taken at Emily's last year before Christmas dinner. Everybody was being there usual selves, with Seth, Quil, and Embry making stupid faces for the camera.

But in the very middle of the photo, I stood next to Jacob, hunched over with my hands on my knees so that Kim could prop herself on my back, both of us girls making a peace sign. Jake had one arm draped over my shoulders and was smiling that goofy grin of his. I laid the photo face down and started bawling like a tween girl again.

* * *

Day 2.

I didn't sleep good last night. Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw his face. I didn't understand it. He wasn't my imprint, and I wasn't his. But I still had strong feelings for him. I always had. Maybe it was nature's way of telling me that I wasn't good enough for anyone. I never would be. My head still hurt, so I grabbed two Advil out of the bottle beside my bed and downed them with a sip of my water.

It was early for me, 6:00 on a Saturday morning. The sun shining through my curtains was too bright. I suddenly wished I had done my room in any color except cream. I stretched and twisted my mess of hair into a clip before heading downstairs to try and find a snack. I had never been much of a breakfast person. To my surprise, my dad was already awake and attempting to make eggs and bacon. I smiled a little and started to head into the kitchen, but stopped. The smell of the bacon was so strong, it just hit my senses like a trainwreck. I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. It was worse since my stomach was empty, and I groaned as I stood up and ran some water over a washcloth to wipe my face.

"Cheyenne?" My dad was standing in the doorway, holding a pan with a burnt egg in his hand. I gagged once and turned around and threw up again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." I rolled my shoulders and wiped my face again. "I must have a bug or something."

He nodded and left the doorway, presumably back to the kitchen to try to salvage his breakfast. I sunk to the bathroom floor and leaned back against the wall. I felt miserable, and it had been this way for almost a week. The wrong smell would send me flying to the nearest bathroom in a heartbeat, and the heightened senses that came with being a wolf didn't help.

I told my Dad it was just a bug, but I thought it might be something more. That maybe I was so in love with Jake that I just couldn't take being away from him. What if I had imprinted on him and just never knew? Was that even possible? If it was, I was in a living hell. I decided to stay inside today

* * *

Day 3.

Call me emo, but I don't want to talk to anyone. All I could think about yesterday was what I'd discovered that morning. What if I _had_ imprinted on Jake? Was life really that cruel to make my imprint imprint on another girl? What had I done to deserve that? I spent the entire day and night remembering things. Just small things, like jokes he'd made, or the bonfires when we'd all laughed. The few patrols where I was lucky enough to be alone with the object of my affections. I didn't have many one on one memories of him. We'd never spent much time alone. I cried myself to sleep last night. Freaking baby.

Kim had called me at least a dozen times. She wasn't the only one. I had a voice mail from Paul, too.

_"Chey? Hey, look, it's Paul. I know, this is like the fiftieth time I've called, but I really need to talk to you. The whole Pack is worried. Well, um, call me back, 'kay babe?"_

Paul was my other best friend. He was older than me by about three years. I was 18, and he was 21. Where Kim was my best girlfriend, Paul was my best wolf friend. He knew everything about me, even about my crush on Jacob. He'd never liked it much, and always told me not to bother with him. Especially when Jake started seeing _Bella_.


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity: Chapter 2

* * *

Day 5

Emily came by this morning. She brought me pancakes, which I was actually able to eat, and told me that the boys missed me, especially Seth. Seth was sort of like a little brother to me. I had taken him in when he phased, just like Paul had taken me in. But I knew I wasn't ready to run with them again just yet. I told her thank you, and she hugged me tightly.

Emily was sort of like the mom I didn't have. My mother lives in Georgia with my step-father and step-sister. I stayed with my father when she remarried, because I just didn't feel like I fit in to that family. I would always love my mother, but things just weren't the same. Spending time with Emily and Sam and the Pack felt like a family. My family. And I just had to fall in love with one of my brothers and screw it all up.

We spent the morning catching up on things, until I had to run to the bathroom again. It was becoming an everyday occurrence, and Emily came to check on me with a worried expression.

"Cheyenne, how long have you been sick?" She knelt down beside me and pressed the back of her hand to my forehead. I don't know why. She of all people knew that as a wolf, I ran a steady 108 degrees. I shrugged and murmured something that should have been two weeks, but my throat didn't want to work with me.

"I'm fine though, really. I think I've just stressed myself out."

"If you need anything, you know you can come to me." She put her hands on my shoulders and gave me her serious look, right in the eyes. I nodded and told her I would. That night, I had another voicemail from Paul.

"_Hey, babe. Emily said she stopped by today. She told us you were sick, hope you feel better soon. Call me back, okay?"_

I really wanted to call him back and tell him everything. But I couldn't tell him what had happened between me and Jacob. If no one knew yet, I wasn't going to be the one to tell them. I didn't want them to think of me as the one-night stand girl who got her heart broken.

* * *

Day 6

So far, today was going good. I had started off the day _without_ throwing up, so I guessed my stomach bug was getting better. I had helped Dad out around the shop. I couldn't believe how messy it had become in just a few days without a woman's touch. Now I was back at the house, getting ready to call Kim and see what I'd missed, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled loudly from the kitchen, and set down my sandwich to get the door. I was surprised to see Paul standing on my doorstep. He looked awful, which has to be hard for someone who is six feet of pure muscle and hotness. All of the guys are. Don't get me wrong, their my best friends, my brothers, but they were definitely not bad looking. But he looked rough, real rough. Maybe even worse than me. That's when I realized just how bad _I_ looked. I hadn't brushed my hair in days, just pulled it back with a clip. I wasn't wearing any makeup, and all I had on was pair of shorts and a too-big Bullet for my Valentine tee. Oh boy. I kept my eyes on my feet.

He cleared his throat, and I knew that was his way of getting me to look up at him. It worked. "Can I come in?" I nodded and made room for him to come in, then shut the door behind him. He sat on the side of my bed, and I joined him in silence. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I finally looked up at him.

I guess he had been staring at me the whole time, because when I looked up, our eyes met.

"What happened? The whole pack has been worried about you!" He looked pissed. Well, Paul was always pissed, but now he looked really pissed. But his voice softened a bit, "I've been worried about you."

"Why? Nothing happened. I just haven't been feeling good." I lied. I knew he could see through it by the look he gave me. "Really."

"I know you better than that, Chey." He looked so serious, not even a hint of playfulness in his voice. I rubbed my thumbs together in my lap and looked back down at them. I was surprised when I felt his arms around me, but I leaned into him anyway. I wanted to tell him. Almost. I couldn't split the pack up like that.

"Will you at least run with us tonight?" I nodded and faked a smile for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gravity: Chapter 3

* * *

When I arrived at Emily's that night, I knew something was off. Jacob would be with his_ imprint_, of course, but Seth and Leah were also missing. Paul was waiting for me by the trees, so we both phased and headed into the woods to meet with the others. Paul told me that Sam had decided to continue normal patrol duties. Something was up with the Cullens, and since none of us could communicate with Jake, Leah, or Seth, we had no idea what was going on over there. Sam had caught the scent of another vampire along the borderline two days ago, and while no one had picked it up again, we were all very cautious.

Sam moved in front of me, and eyed Paul and I. _'So, you decided to rejoin us.' _I shuffled my front paws in the dirt, and kept my eyes down. _'Yeah,_' I thought towards him, _'I did.'_ I had been shielding my thoughts ever since I phased, thinking of anything except what was bothering me. I didn't need to broadcast my fling with Jacob to the whole pack.

_ 'We're doing a perimeter run tonight. Quil, Embry, go up by the North part of the river, Paul and Cheyenne will take the East, Jared will take the West to the beach, and I'll go South.' _Sam bumped shoulders with me as he passed by, heading on his patrol route. It was a friendly bump, but a reminder that I had a duty to my pack, and my people.

Paul nudged my shoulder, and we took off towards the East riverbank. We were quiet for most of the trip, until we reached the bank. We hadn't found anything unusual, so I laid down by the river and stared into the water. Paul sat beside me, and I could feel his eyes on me. I knew what he wanted to know.

_'It was Jacob, wasn't it?' _

Paul really did know me liked the back of his hand-er, paw. I sighed,_ 'Yes.' _

_'I knew it!' _He snarled, and I had never heard him sound so angry.

_'Paul, please.' _I nuzzled his shoulder._ 'I don't want anyone to know yet.' _

We sat at a standstill for minutes, until he looked away, and I knew that he would never say anything. We both decided that it was time to get back to the others, so we turned and trotted away from the river. The forest was quiet except for the occasional bird, so when we heard Quil and Embry getting close, we hid and waited. It was hard to keep our thoughts to ourselves until they were close enough, but the effort was worth the looks on their faces as Paul and I leapt out of the shadows and pounced them. The two were being so noisy that they'd never even noticed our scent trail. Boys.

I rolled my eyes as Embry pushed me off of his back, and we all fell into place as we ran back to the clearing. Then, a thought hit me.

_'So, where are Seth and Leah?' _

I waited an awkward few moments for Quil to answer.

_'They decided to stay with Jacob.' _

_'Oh.' _I wondered why Leah would agree to be around those bloodsuckers, but assumed it would be because her little brother had sided with Jacob. Figures he would, he had always looked up to Jacob, even when they were younger. Out of all of the pack members, Seth was the one I especially hoped would never find out. Paul and I met up with Sam at the clearing and delivered their reports. Jared arrived shortly afterwards, and when none of us reported anything out of place, we all ran to Emily's together, as a Pack.

* * *

Emily had lunch waiting by the time we got there. The boys piled around the table, grabbing at the food like a pack of wild dogs. Well, you know. I laughed and joined Emily in the kitchen to see if she needed any help. She was washing dishes when I entered, so I grabbed a towel and started drying and putting them up as she finished them.

"Hey Ems." I said, stacking plates on one of the shelves. Emily had such a quaint little kitchen. It was tiny, but so cute and perfect.

"Hello Cheyenne." She handed me another plate and started on the cups. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little. I felt a little nauseated while we were on patrol, but I'm fine now." We finished up in silence, and I grabbed a banana off of the counter and joined the boys at the table. Meals weren't really my thing lately. I had hardly been able to keep down anything I ate all week. It was getting frustrating.

Somebody was talking about Jacob as I sat down, and they quickly hushed down as I took my spot. It sounded like Quil. It had been a little over a month since the night Jacob and I were together, and almost a week since I'd seen him. I didn't ever want to see him again. But I knew if I did, I would still want him. He'd never have me, but I would never stop wanting him, and that was what hurt the most.

Embry draped his arm over my shoulders, and I realized that I had been too lost in my own thoughts to catch his joke, so I just laughed and went along with it. It was just like old times. Almost. But then Quil farted, and the guys made icky faces and told him it was rank. I, however, ran to the hallway bathroom to chuck up my banana.


	4. Chapter 4

Gravity: Chapter 4

* * *

Paul took my home that night. My house was on the other side of the reservation from Emily's, and his wasn't very far from mine. Dad's car wasn't parked out front, so I opened the door and invited him in for a while. Honestly, I didn't want to be alone. My stomach was still doing flips, as if I would be sick again any minute. I flipped on the lights and checked the kitchen as Paul made himself comfy on the couch. Sure enough, there was a note on the table.

_Cheyenne,_

_Something came up in Port Angeles. I had to leave this afternoon while you were on patrol, but there are leftovers in the fridge. I should be back by Friday evening, but I'll give you a call tomorrow to check on you. Be careful honey. Love,_

_Dad_

Today was Wednesday. That meant he would be back in two days. I put the note back down and headed back into the kitchen with some popcorn. Salty sounded good right now, and I figured Paul could stay and watch a movie and share it with me. I sat the bowl beside him and told him to pick out a movie while I changed. I went upstairs to my room and picked out a pair of comfy zebra print shorts and a tee shirt before heading back downstairs. Paul had put in Avatar, and I gave him a funny look.

"I thought you said it looked stupid?"

"I just want to see what all the hype is about." He huffed and patted the couch beside him. I smiled and plopped down with the bowl of popcorn in my lap. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. To anyone else, we would probably look like a long-time couple, but it was just the relationship we'd always had. We were just comfortable with each other.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up to Paul shaking my shoulder gently. "Babe, the movie's over." I grumbled and buried my face in his shoulder, but I knew I had to get up. He was probably ready to go home, it was late after all. But my head was hurting again, and I felt nauseated. I'd eaten too much popcorn, and now it was getting its revenge. I groaned and he pulled away to look at me.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

My answer was to push myself off of the couch quickly and make it to the bathroom. By the time I was done, I was shaking so bad I could hardly stand. I grabbed a towel off of the rail, lowered myself to the ground, and wiped my face with it. This was getting really old. I didn't want Paul or anyone else to see me like this, but he was standing in the doorway. He sighed and grabbed another towel for me, and a washcloth, and wiped my forehead with it, then helped me up and let me brush my teeth. I felt disgusting. I was still shaky, and without warning he picked me up, carried me to my room, and laid me down. He sat down beside me, and was quiet for a moment. "We need to talk."

I propped myself up on my pillows to look at him. "About what?"

"About this. I'm not stupid, Chey. None of us are." He ran his hand through his hair in agitation. He wouldn't even look at me. I suddenly felt like the dirtiest scum in the world. "What happened with you and Jake?"

"I told you," I tried my best to look convincing, "nothing happened."

"Dammit Cheyenne!" He turned around and grabbed my shoulders. Not hard, but enough to let me know that he was serious. He was shaking, so I pushed his hands away and wrapped my arms around his chest, well, as far as my arms could reach around his chest, and buried my face in his neck. I wanted to cry. Paul was my best friend. And I was lying to him. And he knew it, but even still I couldn't find the words to tell him what had happened. I was surprised when he embraced me back and rested his chin on top of my head. "I don't want you to get hurt," He whispered.

I thought for a minute before whispering back, "I think it's a little late for that."

He squeezed me tight and then let go, and we separated. "Cheyenne, I think…" He trailed off, as if unsure of what he wanted to say, or how to saw it. "I know what happened. And I think that maybe you should, well, I don't know, maybe you should see a doctor."

I couldn't even believe what he was suggesting. There was no way. It was only one time. I was only sick because I was so stressed and upset. "I'm fine, Paul."

"No, you're not. Something's up. And maybe you're not, but as your friend, I am telling you that you need to find out. Now."

We had an awkward stare down that lasted for a good few minutes before I finally caved. "Fine, I'll take a test first. But if it's negative, that's the end of it."

"Okay. But I'm still staying the night." He smirked and I patted the bed beside me. Since we'd known each other as kids, we'd slept together often, so I didn't think twice about letting Paul turn off the lights and slip beneath the covers with me. We were best friends, after all.

" 'Night, Paul."

" 'Night, Chey."


	5. Chapter 5

Gravity: Chapter 5

* * *

I called Kim the next morning. I couldn't find the words to tell her what was going on, so I let Paul talk to her instead. She told us that she had planned to go into Forks later in the day and that I could come with her then to get a test from the store in town. Paul agreed to go with us, so we hung up and started getting ready. I hadn't taken the time to _really_ get ready in a long time, so I did a light bit of makeup and straightened my hair just enough to keep it from being all over the place. I chose a plain black dress that reached to my mid-thighs and a wide, tan belt for my mid-section.

Paul wolf-whistled as I walked down the stairs, so I threw one of my sandals at him, and he skillfully dodged it. We both laughed and he threw it back to me. I slipped them on just as Kim was knocking on the door. Paul was closest, so he opened it while I grabbed my bag, and we were out the door and piled into her little car to go to Forks. I got shotgun, of course, and Paul crammed into the backseat behind me. He might as well be trying to ride in a clown car, the way he had to hunch his head to keep from hitting it on the roof.

We talked for the whole twenty minute drive, and I was grateful that Kim didn't say anything about what we were here for. I helped her pick out her groceries first, while Paul went and looked at his "man" stuff. Kim and I both giggled as he walked off, and I wondered why I even needed Jacob in the first place when I had the two best friends in the world. But that thought wiped the smile off of my face. Kim noticed, and bumped hips with me.

She and I managed to waste a good thirty minutes looking at everything in the store before making our way to the one section I did _not_ want to be in. I stared at the huge wall of feminine products in front of us. Why was I doing this again? Oh, right, to prove to Paul that I _wasn't_ pregnant. We made our way over to the tests, and picked out one. It was $15, but it was a good brand and had three tests included. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it right. I heard once that some tests give a false positive, so I wanted the best two out of three.

I frowned at the box and dropped it in the buggy. Kim gave me a frown. "Are you okay?"

"I'm buying a pregnancy test." I replied. "Do you think I'm okay?"

"No."

"Well, you're right on the mark love."

We met up with Paul at the registers. Kim paid for her stuff, and then I sat my _item_ on the belt to be rung up. I started rummaging through my bag for cash, but Paul pulled out a $20 and handed it to the cashier. She was an older woman, and gave us a knowing look. I quickly put up my hands. "No, no, no, it's not like that. He's my best friend." She shook her head and handed us our bag. I couldn't be sure, but Paul looked kind of hurt. It couldn't be because the old lady had thought we were together, right? Whatever.

The drive back to La Push was quieter than last time. I was nervous. I was certain that I couldn't be pregnant, but the whole situation made my skin crawl. Kim pulled into my driveway, and since she didn't have anything that needed to be refrigerated in the car, decided to stay until the tests were done. I unlocked the door and we all three went inside. I sat the bag on the kitchen table, and just stared at it. Kim stood beside me, and Paul took a seat at the table.

"You need to just go ahead and do it." Kim said. "Just get it over with."

I sighed and rubbed my arms. "Yeah, sure." Because I was sooo thrilled to go pee on a stick. The whole idea was disgusting. I opened the box and pulled out the three little sticks. They sure were fancy for something I was about to pee on. I laughed a little and looked up at Paul. "Alright, when I'm not pregnant, you are so making me dinner tonight."

Paul just shrugged and I disappeared into the bathroom.

The directions said to wait fifteen minutes for the results to finish. So after I had washed my hands for the fifth time, we all sat down on the sofa, with me in the middle, and started watching Brother Bear. I loved this movie. I waited a good twenty minutes to go check the tests, even though Kim was dying to go in and check them herself.

I left the two of them on the couch and walked back to the bathroom, expecting to find three negatives sitting on the sink. I would like to say that I walked in, and ran out holding those three negatives in Paul's face while I told him what I wanted for dinner. But what really happened, is that I looked down, shrieked, and both Paul and Kim came running back to see me sinking to the floor. Two out of three, but those two were _not _ the results I had wanted.

Paul crouched down beside me and pulled me against him. "It's okay babe, we'll figure this out."

I wanted to believe him. But no matter what he said, he didn't know. He didn't know what it felt like to love someone, and not be able to have them. And now, I'm having that someone's baby. Life just doesn't give me a break.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Woo chapter 6. :) Cliffhanger, sorry. But I'm working on chapter 7 right now, I promise!

* * *

Gravity: Chapter 6

* * *

I was curled up next to Paul on the couch when Kim finally left two hours later. Her mother had called asking her to hurry home with the groceries, so she gave me a tight hug and told me she loved me, then left. Now it was just Paul and I, and neither of us had said much. I was too busy thinking to talk. I was having Jacob's baby. Oh god. It was only one time. It would be my luck that just that one time was all it took.

But he had imprinted. We couldn't be together, and that meant that he wouldn't be able to be a father to his baby. Our baby. I still had to tell him. But how? I sighed and buried my face into Paul's arm. I was in a hot mess. Paul snuck his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to look at him.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I'm pregnant." Duh. That was kind of an obvious one, Paul. Even though he was my best friend, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"I know that. But there's something else."

There was a moment of silence between us, but I finally frowned and said, "I have to tell Jacob." I could see his brows furrow as he thought, and then he softened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I was sure. Maybe it would change things. Maybe, just maybe, if I told him about our baby, he would come back. We could be together after all. I didn't care if he'd imprinted, I could live with that. But I wanted him.

"Well come on, I'll take you."

"Really?" I watched him in shock as he stood up and grabbed his keys off of the coffee table. I hadn't expected Paul to agree with me. Although he'd always been cordial towards Jacob, he didn't like him. I remembered how he used to get so mad when he would see me upset after Jake met Bella.

"Yes, now hurry." I stood up and followed him out to his bike. He only had one helmet, so he handed it to me and helped me fasten it, and I slid on behind him. "Hold on tight."

* * *

After a good twenty-five minute drive, Paul turned down a narrow road that led into the woods. It was dark, with pools of light on the ground where the sun shone through the gaps in the trees. It was beautiful. I sighed and rested my head against Paul's back. I felt him tense, but he quickly relaxed again. "We're almost there."

The road led straight into the front yard of a mansion. Well, maybe it wasn't a mansion, but it was damn near close. I had never seen a house so large, or so beautiful. The living room was exposed to the public by glass walls, not that privacy seemed like an issue in the middle of the woods. I never bothered much with the Cullens, but I knew from our patrols that the blonde sitting on the couch was Rosalie, and the large male next to her was called Emmet. He was intimidating, but not so much as Paul could be when he was angry.

We dismounted, and I took off the helmet and sat it on the seat. Paul took my hand and led me up to the front door. I had never met the "parents" of the Cullen family, so I didn't know the small brunette who opened the door. She took one look at us and smiled, "I'm Esme. You must be here to see Jacob."

She motioned for us to come inside, and the blonde, Rosalie, shot us a dirty look. I ignored her and looked down at my hand in Paul's. I had never thought much of it before. We didn't hold hands all the time, but sometimes we did, and I had never really thought about it. I held hands with Kim, too. They were my best friends. But here, in the Cullen household, something felt awkward about it.

A few minutes later, Esme reappeared with Jacob following behind her. I thought I would be okay seeing him again, but I saw him coming down the stairs my breath caught in my throat, and I could feel my eyes burning. But there was another surprise coming down the stairs behind him. A little girl, with curly blonde hair and the biggest grin I'd ever seen, was holding onto the rail to keep her balance. She reached for Jacob's hand and, with his help, jumped the last step.

Apparently, Jacob hadn't been expecting to see us, either. He stood protectively by the child, and I knew then that it was her. That little girl was Jacob's imprint, and Bella's daughter. But then, why did she look like she was three? Wasn't she just born? Paul was the first to speak.

"Jacob."

"Paul," Jacob looked frustrated, and motioned for the girl to go play. She smiled and hugged his waist before joining Rosalie and Emmett. "What do you want?"

Paul started to speak, but I interrupted him, "I need to talk to you." Jacob's gaze shot to me, as if he'd just noticed I were there. I could see him soften a little, but I knew as soon as I saw him that this was pointless. It would never work. But I had to try. "Outside?"

He nodded reluctantly, and followed Paul and I outside. I slipped my hand out of Paul's and left him standing by his bike as Jake and walked further into the tree line to talk. My palms were sweating, and I felt myself starting to shake.

We stopped and sat down under a large tree, and he looked over at me, confused. "What's wrong, Cheyenne?"

"Jake," I didn't know how to start. All I could think about was the way he'd looked at me, and told me that he'd imprinted. That he had feelings for me, but they didn't mean anything. He had an imprint. He couldn't love me. "Do you remember that night? In the meadow..?" My voice was just as shaky as I was.

He exhaled heavily and ran a hand through his messy hair. It occurred to me that he hadn't cut it in a while. "Cheyenne, that," He looked like he was struggling to find the words, too, "look, I'm sorry. But I told you. It can't mean anything now. Nessie is my imprint. I can't leave her. I can't be with y-"

"I'm pregnant."

He kept mumbling for a few seconds before he looked at me, and I could see the shock in his eyes. "Wh-what?"

I was ringing my hands by now, trying to find some way to calm myself down. "I'm having a baby Jake." He was still staring at me, as if he wasn't quite understanding the words that were coming out of my mouth. "Your baby."


	7. Chapter 7

Gravity: Chapter 7

* * *

"This is not happening." Jake buried his face in hands and shook his head. I concentrated hard on my hands in my lap. Neither of us spoke for what felt like years, until finally he clasped his hands in his lap. We must have looked funny, sitting there in almost identical positions. I could feel him looking at me, but continued to stare at my lap. "Can't you get an abortion?"

His question shocked me. An abortion? Me? Hell no. I couldn't. This was my child, in my stomach. I didn't care that I was 18, and my child's father couldn't be with me. It was _my_ child. I turned to stare at him blankly, and realized by the expression on his face that he was completely serious. "No!" I practically screamed at him, "How could you say that? It's a child!"

"Not yet!" He threw his hands up in agitation and stood up quickly and started shouting. "What do you want me to do? Leave Nessie and come back with you? Are you sure I'm even the father?"

"Who else would be?" I shouted back angrily.

"I don't know, what about Paul?" He was in my face now. I had never seen Jacob so mad. Why? What had I ever done to him that was so horrendously wrong, that he was sitting here yelling at me now.

"Paul is my friend, Jacob Black." I stood up, just as mad now as he was. We were only an inch apart now, and I could feel his breath against my face. "I have never done anything to you. I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I never said anything about Bella. I sat by and watched, and let you break my heart over, and over" I poked his chest each time I said over, "and over again. And finally it happens. For one night, you're mine, and I think 'This is it. He does love me back.'" I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes now. Jacob's face was a mixture of anger, surprise, and confusion. But I kept going. I had taken it for too long, and I wanted him to know _exactly_ what he had done to me. "Then you ignore me for three weeks. Three. Weeks. Do you know how that felt? And when you _do_ finally talk to me, it's to tell me that you've imprinted. You took my heart, broke it, put it back together, and then tossed it on the ground and smashed into tiny pieces. Oh, and now, I'm having your _baby._ And here you are, rubbing those pieces into the dirt." I huffed.

"Cheyenne, it's not-"  
"Yes, it is!"

"No it's not! Why can't you just have an abortion?" He was shouting again, and he started to shake. But I didn't care. I knew he was angry. I also knew that I was pushing him dangerously close to the edge. But all I wanted was him. I wanted him to be there, to be part of our family.

"I just can't." I didn't see what happened next. It happened too fast. Jacob exploded into a ball of fur, and before I had time to phase, he was after me. I turned my back to him to run and phase, but his claws caught me across the back before I could take a step. I fell to the ground, with his huge paw crushing my back. I remember him flying off of me, knocked off by a large gray wolf. Paul…

And that was it.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. I couldn't remember how I got there, or what had happened. My body felt like it was burning, and my back was so sore that I could hardly move. It hurt to sit up, but I managed to push myself up and look around. The sheet fell down, and I was surprised to see that my upper body was wrapped in bandages. They covered my stomach, chest, and wrapped around m y right shoulder. I slowly started to remember things. Jacob yelling. A russet wolf. Then it hit me. Jacob had attacked me. He had phased and attacked me. Oh god. Was my baby okay? My hand flew to my stomach, but I couldn't feel anything. I was only a month and half along. Of course I couldn't.

Paul had pulled the chair from my vanity closer to the bed, and was snoozing good. I didn't want to wake him up, so I stood up carefully and made my way to the bathroom. It was night time, so I made my way down the dark hall carefully and flipped on the bathroom lights. I looked terrible. My face was paler than any vampire I'd ever seen, and my eyes were red.

I could see where the bandages on my shoulder had a red stain, and I felt my throat tighten. How bad was it? I knew better than to take the bandages off, but I turned around slowly and looked back over my shoulder at my reflection. The red stained most of the bandages on my back, all the way down to my left hip. I knew it was my blood. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself. Hopefully our advanced healing would keep it from being too bad, but I knew an injury like that was likely to completely fade.

I lowered myself down to the floor and leaned back against the sink. This was all a big mess. Jacob had made it _painfully_ clear that he did not want this baby. Now what would I do?


	8. Chapter 8

Gravity: Chapter 8

* * *

I hadn't gone back to sleep since I woke up last night, so I was already in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast when Paul lumbered in, still half asleep. I tossed him a smile, and he smiled back at me. I sat our pancakes on the table. My shoulder felt stiff, but other than that it wasn't too bad. I guessed it was the wolf gene that helped it heal faster, but it still didn't take away all of the soreness.

"Sam said you should be better in a few days." Paul said quietly, sitting across from me. "We were worried. I should have walked with you, then he-"

"There nothing else you could have done, Paul." I reached over squeezed his hand. "But… I don't know… is the baby-" "The baby's fine." He cut me off, but it was an answer I was glad to hear. I let out a relieved sigh and piled two pancakes onto my plate. "That's great." I really did smile this time. While this wasn't the best situation, I was having a baby. This was supposed to be one of the happiest times in a woman's life. I was going to be a mother.

"What are you going to tell your dad?" Paul asked, taking the remaining four pancakes for himself. What could I say, the boy could eat. But I honestly hadn't thought about his question yet. How _would_ I tell Dad? I was sure he wouldn't be angry. Maybe disappointed, but definitely not angry.

"I don't know…" I poked my pancakes with my fork before finally cutting a piece off and placing it in my mouth. I chewed it slowly while I thought about how I wanted to handle this. "We'll tell him tonight. When he gets home."

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence, then curled up on the couch to watch a movie. I fell asleep about half way through, and when I woke up, I could hear Paul talking to someone else. I stayed still and listened. My face was buried in Paul's shoulder, so I couldn't sneak a peek, but the voice sounded like it belonged to Sam.

"The wound should heal just fine. It's going to leave a scar, but it won't be as bad as-"

"As Emily's?" This was Paul. I knew by the way the other voice had trailed off that It was indeed Sam. He always had trouble talking about Emily's scars, not because of how they marred her beautiful face, but because he was the one who had caused them.

There was a moment of silence between them, before Sam started to speak again. "So, what are you going to do?"  
"About what?" Sam must have motioned towards me sleeping on his shoulder, because Paul continued, "I guess she's going to keep it. She knows I'll be here to help her."  
"But you still haven't told her?"

Told me what? I wanted to know, but at that moment Sam's phone rang, and he excused himself from the room. I frowned and shifted. I guess it's time to wake up. I faked a yawn and sat up straight. My upper body felt sorer than it had earlier, so Paul handed me a bottle of Advil that had been sitting on the coffee table, along with a Coke, and I took them. So, I was going to be scarred for life. Wonderful. No one would ever want me now.

"Well, good afternoon sleeping beauty." I smiled. Paul always made me smile, that's why he was my best friend. "It's almost five."

I frowned at this. My dad would be home soon, probably within the hour, and here I was all bandaged up, wearing a tanktop and shorts. I decided to change clothes and brush out my hair. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to look decent when I told my father that I was going to have a baby. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt, a black shirt that draped on my shoulders lightly.

Then I went back downstairs to wait with Paul. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

It was another two hours before Dad got home. I had already made dinner, just something simple. I had crusted some chicken breasts with Italian bread crumbs and made potatoes to go with it. It was the only thing sounded good to me right now, and I guessed it was the pregnancy pickies setting in. I was setting the table when I heard his key in the door, and then heard he and Paul exchange hello's. It suddenly felt like my stomach was in my throat, and I braced myself against the table. I could do this.

Paul followed my dad into the kitchen, and I smiled and hugged him. "I missed you Daddy." He hugged me back and then pulled away to look at me. He knew something was up. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"We need to talk." I pulled back and glanced over at Paul. "But maybe we should sit down first." We all sat down at the table and made our plates, but none of us touched our food. I could feel my dad's eyes on me, but he didn't look angry. He just looked concerned. I sighed and stared down at my food.

"I'm…" I hesitated and looked over at Paul. He looked just as nervous as I was, and it wasn't even his baby. But he nodded and squeezed my hand under the table. So I just blurted it out all at once. "DaddyI'mpregnant."

He didn't say anything at first, and he looked like someone had taken the breath out of him. But then he exhaled softly and looked at me again. "Are you sure?"

"I haven't seen a doctor, but I had a positive two out of three." I felt relieved. I didn't even realize I had been holding my breath until I let it out to speak. Now that his initial reaction was over, I felt like it was easier to speak.

"So, Paul is…" He looked between Paul and I curiously, but we both shook our heads.

"No, Daddy, you know Paul is my best friend." I sighed and looked down at the table. I didn't want to say the next part, but I knew I had to. I was afraid I would start bawling the moment I said his name. "Jacob Black is the father."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"It's…it's complicated."

He stared off at a space on the far wall thoughtfully. I knew that he wouldn't be happy my child's father wasn't around, but there was nothing I could do about it. "We'll make you an appointment for Monday."

And that was the end of our conversation. Our food had gotten cold while we talked, but we all dug into it anyway. Paul stayed through dinner and for a while afterwards, and when it was time for him to leave I walked outside with him. He hugged me briefly before turning to walk to his bike, but I stopped him by calling his name.

"Paul!"

"Yeah babe?"

"Thank you!"

He looked at me in confusion. "For what?"

"For being my best friend." I leaned on the porch rail and smiled at him. He looked sad for a second, but then smiled back.

"You're welcome, babe."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I want to give a big "THANK YOU!" to my biggest reviewers!  
XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX and GASPLudwig  
I really appreciate your feedback and encouragement.

On another note, I'm not sure how long this story will actually be. I may end it with her having the baby, and then leave it open for a sequel later on. We'll see. But we still have awhile until the end, so, on to the Chapter 9! (Sorry it's short. I'm trying not to rush into this realllly big scene I have planned. And it's too soon right now.)

* * *

Gravity: Chapter 9

* * *

The weekend came and went. It was ten o' clock Monday on morning, and my father, Paul, and I were sitting in the waiting room of Forks Hospital. There wasn't an actual OB/GYN clinic in Forks, so here we were at the hospital to see the only OB/GYN in town at the moment. I had already left my, er, sample, and now we were waiting to be called back. Paul had agreed to come with me as soon as I asked, and I was glad he had. Although my father was taking the situation _very_ well, things were still a little awkward. I knew he had trouble thinking of his little girl has a mother.

We had already been waiting an hour, and my palms were so sweaty that they were shiny. Paul must have noticed, because he reached over and placed his hand on top of mine. I looked over at him and smiled weakly. Finally, a nurse came out and called my name. "Hunter, Cheyenne."

My dad had agreed to stay in the waiting room, but Paul was going back with me to be my support. I stood up and shouldered my purse, and we both followed the lady down the hallway and into a small room. After she took my weight and blood pressure, she led us to another room, with a chair and a small patient bed.

"Okay, so this is your first visit. Your urine did come back positive, so we're going to take a blood test as well, and then we'll be back in to go over a few things. It will just be a discussion between you and me, and we'll talk about your options, give you some material to go over, and then schedule you an appointment with Dr. Voss for later this week." I nodded, and as the nurse left, another, plump, short lady took her place. She pulled a needle and five small vials from her tray, along with alcohol pads, gauze, and a Band-Aid. I gulped. I hated needles. And by the looks of it, this was going to take a while.

I squeezed Paul's hand as she prepped my arm, and tensed when she inserted the needle. I was so glad that I had good veins, otherwise it would be a lot worse. By the time she was done, I was as white as the bed sheets, and sweating bullets. The lab nurse had me lay back on the bed to wait until the other nurse returned, with strict orders for me not to stand up yet.

Paul squeezed my hand, and I closed my eyes. I was so tired. I had been up early this morning, sick, again. It looked like this was going to be the story of my life. The nurse finally came back in with her clipboard in hand. She helped Paul adjust the bed so that I could sit up, and then sat down in the chair next to me.

"Alright Miss Hunter, we're going to go over a few questions. I just need you to answer them the best you can, and then we'll talk about any questions you have." I nodded, and she started firing off questions.

"Do you have any family history of cancer, downs-syndrome, skin disease, or anything else of that nature?" I shook my head, and she marked something on her paper. "Okay, do you know if your mother had any prenatal problems?" She hadn't, so I shook my head no again. "And, have you thought about circumcision if it's a boy?" I honestly hadn't. I thought only Jews did that kind of thing, so I looked at Paul curiously. He shrugged, so I told her that I hadn't. She just smiled, "Well, I'll be sure to include a handout about it in your bag. It is something that most parents overlook, but it is definitely worth looking at."

The questions continued for another hour or so, and when we were done, she took her clipboard back out and came back in with a green and black bag. "Inside is some information on a few common concerns. You'll also find information on breast-feeding and birth options." I thanked her, then Paul and I quickly headed to the check-out. My co-pay was only twenty dollars, so I gave the money to the receptionist and scheduled my next appointment. There were no other openings this week, so I made one for next Tuesday instead.

Tonight I had patrol, but since the Pack now knew about my condition, I was no longer allowed to patrol by myself. Sam arranged it so that I would have two wolves with me at all times when on patrol, and Paul was more than happy to be one of them.


End file.
